Let It Rock
by litterry
Summary: Are you ready to rock ! While read the story u will find romance, humor, drama, supernatural, and etc. You will find out if you read.One-shot please review


**_Introduction of the Main __Character_**

The sisters are very similar in some ways. For instance, they are all about the same size, 5'6" tall with an hourglass figure and perfect 36C cups sizes. However, that is where the similarities end. Blossom Utonium is the oldest of the sisters. She has auburn hair that reaches her mid-back, and she has beautiful pink eyes that resemble a cherry blossom. She also loves to play different types of instruments. She's the brains of the group; she knows everything and is always read any situation that pops up.

**Buttercup Utonium** is the second oldest of the sisters. She has jet black hair that stop at her mid- back and gorgeous lime green eyes that remind you of beautiful forest. She is the fighter and dancer of the group. She knows all types of dance move from ballad to hip-hop. She is stubbornness and loves to show people how tough she is.

**Robin Utonium** is the third oldest of the sisters. She has brown chestnut hair that stop at her hip and mesmerizing purple eyes. Robin's the technology prowess. She's adventurous types of girl, but she can be lazy sometime. She's very energetic, however when she met new people she can be a little shy. Just like her sisters Buttercup, she's sort of tomboy. She's also great with any types of electronics.

**Bubbles Utonium** is the fourth oldest of the fourth oldest of the sister. She has gorgeous golden hair that stop at her hip but she put in pig tail. She has beautiful baby blue eyes that can make the sky jealous. She's nice to everyone she meets, but you get on her bad side all hell breaks loose. She's the joy and laughter also cute of the group. Even though all girls were beautiful she and her sister LaDonna was the fairest of them all.

**LaDonna Utonium (me)** is the youngest of the sisters. She has gorgeous brunette that stops to her hip and have deep brown eyes, so deep that could get anybody swallow in them. She has some of her sisters' trait: Blossom's intelligence even though, Blossom still the smartest of the groups, Buttercup's toughness and stubbornness, Robin's technology prowess and Bubbles' kind heartiness, joy, and her rebellious attitude. I have something that they don't have is the power to produce music on instruments at any time.

* * *

**No one Pov:**

It was already blasting hot at 5:00 am on Fairview Line in the city of Townsville when the alarm sounded beep-beep, beep-beep.

"Uh damn alarm clock", said the girl as she slowly rubbed her eyes and start trudging to the bathroom. She begins to wash herself in the shower let the moderate degree of the heat hit her body. She starts to think what will bring on this sunny day. She turns the water off in the shower and start dry herself. She walks to the mirror and start brushing her beautiful, sparkle teeth. She slowly looked up to the mirror and look at her appearance. She spit out the remains of toothpaste out her mouth and walks back to her room to put on her outfit her sister Bubbles want to wear. Then, someone knock on the door.

"LaDonna! You better put on the clothes I lay out for you!" Bubbles say through the door.

"Okay! Bubbles I will put the clothes!" LaDonna yells back at her.

"Good! "Bubble left to go downstairs.

(Sigh)"Why me" LaDonna whisper. She put on a yellow Zip-Up one shoulder, yellow Plaid Tiered Miniskirt, black Mottled Leggings, and black Lace- up Platform Boots.

"I better put my hair up" LaDonna whisper again. She put her rich, shiny, and beautiful hair in a wavy and curly ponytail with a long side swept bang that cover her left eyes. She hears her name call again downstairs in the kitchen.

"LaDonna! Come on and grab your breakfast we are leave!" my older sisters Blossom yell.

"Okay! Woman I will come downstairs in few second!" LaDonna yells back while she grabs her backpack and walking to the kitchen.

**LaDonna's POV**

"Damn, I hate wake up in morning, it is really a pain of my ass!" I yell while grab an apple from the table.

"Quit your damn whine princess and I know how you." Robin grumbles while eating her French toast.[Okay that my sisters Robin. She's wearing a purple Lattice T-Shirt with black Sergeant –Stripe Jacket, purple Acid – wash Skinny Jean and purple conserves shoes.]

"Don't you two start it too early in morning" Blossom say while grab her purse off the table. [She's wearing a pink Gingham Fitted Shirt with black Belted Capri Jean, and a pink Crossover- Strap sandal.]

"Don't start Blossom you know you do it too." Buttercup says as she grabs an apple off the table. [She's wearing a green Plaid Flannel Shirt with black Tube Tee under it, black Lace – Side Hot Pants, and green conserve shoes.] Blossom was about to say something back.]

"I Am So Happy About Going To This School!" Bubbles yell excitedly as she skips to the kitchen. [She's wearing a blue Floral T- Shirt with a black Denim Western Tied Top, Floral blue Miniskirt with black legging, and a blue Clover – Front Sandals.]

"Yeah we all happy too Bubbles but we need to go like Now!" Blossom says. We all nod our head and head to the door.

* * *

**Five minute later...**

"Well, here we are in …Megaville High School!" scream Bubbles.

Oops I forgot to introduce myself. Hi my name is LaDonna Utonium or L.D only my sisters, dad, mom and friend call me this nickname and sometime princess but don't really like calls me that. I am clearly the youngest of my four sisters: Blossom, Buttercup, Robin, and you're truly me! I am sixteen year old along with my sister. My sisters and I move to California from New York. Our father is a famous inventor and our mother is the CEO of Betz magazine. You could say we are wealthy family, but my sister and I never like show our wealthy because we're of afraid of people only reason to like us. Our parents want us to have a good life with other people. The reasons we move because Robin and Buttercup got us kick out in our old school. Let just say big bad Jimmy decide to have the gut to piss off two violent girls and end up in the hospital. Let me tell you Robin and Buttercup are both troublemaker and both bad influence on many kids. We were about to inside the school.

"Wait!? I need to check your outfits, and I can't have my sister be a target of bad style! "Bubbles yelled. We rolled our eyes at Bubbles.

"Bubbles you was the one who dressed us yourselves I hope you know that" I scoffed

"I don't care just let me see!" We sighed and took a step back as she examined our outfits.

"Buttercup" Buttercup lazy turns around.

"Robin "Robin being stubborn as she around.

"Blossom" Blossom she just around just to get it over with.

"Okay, LaDonna your next" As a response I burped. I began to laugh at Bubbles making a face at me.

"Perfect! We all look absolutely perfect! This is going to be AWESOME!" Bubbles say excitedly

"You must be stupid or something?! We're not tried to get a lot of attention!" Buttercup yelled and Bubbles just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok now that you are done raped us can we please go inside? I don't know why but I think we shouldn't be late on our first day of the 11th grade, well maybe in the future but not NOW!"

Me, Robin, and Blossom agree with Buttercup and Bubbles just nodded her head. We all went inside to our new school.

"Wow!" Is all we can say if you think the outside was good then the inside is damn good? Megaville is an arts school if you don't know. The inside has lockers with people's different personality. We saw a group of people gathered I think the lunchroom, and they was shouting and pounding on the tables.

"What's the hell going on here?" Robin asked. I shrugged my shoulders, but something me off guard was two blonde teens appeared on top of the lunch table. The first one was a blonde boy who was by far a very handsome teen. I not kidding he has the adorable yet handsome look that give off the prince charm look. He had bright golden hair like Bubbles that in a wing styles and has beautiful ocean eyes. He's wearing a dark blue plaid short – sleeve shirt that is open with a black T- shirt under it that show his eight pack abs , black jean , and blue air Jordan. The girl next to him was a little Bubble except her hair was longer than her. She wears a lot of makeup and look like a complete slut. She is wearing a blue short salsa dress on with silver heels on, and they both had headsets on.

"Who's the hunk?" Bubbles asked while have heart in her eyes. I and Buttercup rolled our eyes.

"Yes, Bubbles likes we know anyone in this school because we just get in this school?!" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Well, a simple no would be just fine" Me and Buttercup just snickered but we stopped when we heard music begin play and the two blonde kids took the stage.

"Now welcome Boomer and Brat!" The crowd went wild. And Blossom scoffed.

"What kind of name is that?" I laughed.

**[Keri Hilson and Kanye West – Knock you down]**

**[Brat]**  
Not again  
oh this ain't supposed to happen to me

**[Boomer]**  
Keep rockin and keep knockin'  
whether you're Louie Vuittonin' it up, or Reebokin'  
you see the hate that they serving on a platter  
so what we gon have dessert or disaster?

**I look around seeing a group of dancers surrounding us, of Buttercup and Robin smirked and challenged them to dance. Before I knew we was being dragged by a group of dancers, they began to dancing, I smiled and we start joined them.**

**[Brat]**  
I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place

I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did (as hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinking about our life, our house and kids (Yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down (knocked me down)

**[Chorus]**  
Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)

**I look up seeing Boomer and Brat dancing on each other, soon dancer start dance around them. They started dancing harder making the crowd go crazy.**

**"I don't know what the big deal; she's not even all that good." Bubbles yelled over the music, I just shrugged as a response.**

**[Boomer]**  
I never thought I hear myself say  
Y'all go ahead  
I think I'm going to kick it with my girl today  
I used to be commander-in-chief for my pimp ship flying high  
Till I met this pretty little missile, who shot me out the sky

So now I'm crashing don't know how it happened  
but I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back and make it happen faster  
don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent, to the fullest, the load never too much  
she helping me pull it, she shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
girl sometimes love

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)

**Brat and Boomer start bring people to the middle of the lunchroom where they start dancing again. The dancers begin break dancing around them and the crowd start going wild.**

**[Boomer]**  
Tell me now can you it make past your caspers  
So we could finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
to seem to only date the head of football teams,  
and I was the class clown that always kept you laughing  
we were never meant to be, baby we just happened  
so please don't mess up the trick,  
hey young world, I'm the new slick rick,  
they say I move too quick but we can't let this moment pass us,  
let the hour-glass pass right into ashes  
let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
so I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
how could a goddess ask someone that's only average, for advice  
o-m-g you listen to that bitch?  
whoa is me, baby this is tragic  
cause we had it, we was magic  
I was flying, now I'm crashing  
this is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
you should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him

**[Brat]**  
so you gotta take the good with the bad, the happy and the sad  
or will you bring the better future then I had in the past  
cause I don't want to make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
whoa, whoa  
I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call  
whoa, whoa  
and if it hits, better make it worth the fall

(When it comes around)

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around (comes around)  
and it knocks you down  
just get back up  
when it knocks you down (knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens  
but when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
you see when love comes knocks you down

Won't see it coming when it happens  
but when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
you see when love knocks you down

The crowd went wild once the pair had finished.  
"Like again what so good about her!" Bubbles yelled over the clap. I start snickered.

"Bubbles you just been this school for what seems like 30 minutes and you're already hating on the girl? I mean what about you and Cody uh? She just rolled her eyes at her ex- boyfriend name. Me, Buttercup, and Robin never like him because something is really with him well his brother is the same too when was date them. Hey he made her happy and when left New York, he never show up I think was cheated on her, and now Bubbles hate him.

"We're no longer together; anyway I was tired of him." We rolled our eyes.

"Anyways let go find the office!" Buttercup yelled.

"Um do you guys need help?" A girl has blonde hair with blue eyes. She wears pink ballast uniform.

"Hi my name is Dee Dee, and I will be your school guide." I just smiled at the girl.

"Hi my name is LaDonna and these are my sisters Bubbles, Blossom, Robin, and Buttercup!" As we walk to the office to get our schedules.

" Well, everyday each department get to represent their talent like instrumental, drama, dance, vocal, art, and technology." Dee Dee said while I raise a brow.

"Your major must be dance is it? " She looks at me.

"Yes I am."

"Who were the two blonde kids on stage?" Bubbles asked.

"The boy was Boomer Jojo the fourth oldest of the brothers a little full of himself but he's a sweet kid. He's a vocal major but he does vocal and art. The girl is Brat Plutonium, the fourth oldest of the Plutonium sisters; she's a real b**** if you ask me. She's dating Boomer but everyone hates her and her sister. They think they're better than everybody because they're rich, she's a vocal major, she swears she has art talent but it sound like s****." We stopped in front of office.

"Well, hope I see you girls later I got class to go!" She wave and run down the hallway.

We walk in the office see a 30's year old man smiled at us.

"Welcome girls you must be the Utonium sisters! I'm Principal White and welcome to Megaville high school!"

"Well, my name is LaDonna and these are my sisters Bubbles, Blossom, Robin, and Buttercup!"

"Well, here your schedules girls and have a nice day." We walk outside of the office.

"What you girls going to do?" I ask my sister.

"I want to do dance and vocal." Buttercup shrugged her shoulders.

"I want to do drama and vocal."

"I want to do art and vocal!" Bubbles said cheerful.

"I want to do technology and vocal." Robin smirks.

"I want to do instrumental and vocal" I smiled.

I looked at my schedules as did my sisters, turn out that we had a lot of classes the same. 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th together that was voice, geometry, lunch and chemistry. Well, expect Blossom she had a lot of AP classes, but either way we were always with one or other.

"So, should we go to voice? " Blossom narrows her eyes at Buttercup and Robin.

"School just started we have 5 minutes left! Yes we're going to class!" They grumbled a string of profanities under their breath us we headed to our first class.

* * *

**Blossom's Pov**

Well, being new and late was not one of the best things to do. My sister and I ended up attracting a lot more attention than expected.

"Well hello girls care to explain why you late to my class?" The teacher asked. Buttercup and Robin rolled their eyes.

"Is that a serious question? HELLO if you haven't noticed we're new here." The teacher glared at them, who were unfazed by the women. She was redhead and has brown also look around her 50's.

"Well, why don't you tell the class your names?" Bubbles went first.

"Hi name is Bubbles Utonium!" she squealed.

"Hi name is Buttercup Utonium." She groaned.

"Hi name is Robin Utonium." She moans out.

"Hi name is LaDonna Utonium!'" She smiled.

"Hi name is Blossom Utonium" I sighed. Mrs. Anderson pushed me and my sisters in a seat.

"Well kids I will like to welcome you all to Voice class! Now I don't care how you perform, but you will perform for the class and they will give you feedback to make you became stronger singer alright? Good now who would like to go first?" Nobody raised their hands; Mrs. Anderson looked around the room and frowned when she got to the back.

"Miss Berserk! Why don't you and your sister go first to sing instead of sticking your tongues down the Jojo brother's throats! "I turn around to see who she was talking to redheaded, black headed couple, brown and orange couple, brunettes ,and Brat and Boomer. The red hair girl sneered at the old women but got up along with her sisters and made their way to the front of the class.

"If I catch you doing that again in my class, I will give you detention." The boy who has red hair smirked.

"Sorry Mrs. Anderson I can't help it if my lady's lips are good." I gagged to myself, what a pig. The girl I'm assuming is Berserk blush.

"Oh Brick you're so bad!" Okay his name is Brick. I turned back to the front and look like I was going to throw up. Brat changed out of her glitter outfits and put on a blue halter top with a black leather miniskirt and fishnet stocking with black flats .Berserk's wearing a red tight dress that stopped under her butt and halfway around her boobs, she had pink eyes and auburn red hair. The girls with black hair and girl with brown hair they both look like Buttercups and Robin who have orange hair but they are a lot smuttier. The wearing black legging with green boots and other has purple boots with green and other has purples spiked bra that show their entire stomach. A girl with brunette's hair wearing same outfits as Berserk excerpts its dark yellow. All their outfits were 2 sizes smaller than them.

"Do they own clothes?" Me, LaDonna, Bubbles, and robin whispered.

"If they did it's probably in their closet is garbage." Buttercup whispered back. Berserk took the microphone.

"So my name is Berserk these my sisters Brute, Princess, Brat, and Luna .Brute is dance and vocal major, Princess is technology and vocal major, Brat is art and vocal major, and Luna is instrumental and vocal. I'm a drama and vocal major."

"Ok girls we don't need hear your life story, just sing a song."

"This one goes out to our beloved boyfriends!"

**[Lady Gaga- Bad Romance]**

[All]

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

**[Berserk]**  
I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)  
**[Brat]**  
I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)  
**I look around the room see everyone dancing along to the song, which I didn't get. Brat, Princess, and Luna was behind on the dance move and Brute also Berserk sounded terrible! They actually sound pretty.**

**[Princess]**  
You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance  
**[Brute]**  
I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance  
**[All]**  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  
**[Luna]**  
I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)  
**[Berserk]**  
I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)  
**[Brat]**  
You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance  
**[Luna]**  
I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance  
**[All]**  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  
**[Brute]**  
Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
**[Brat]**  
Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
**[Princess]**  
Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
**[Luna]**  
Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch, baby  
**[Berserk]**  
I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

**[Brat and Luna]**  
Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

**[Princess and Brute]**  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!  
**[Berserk]**  
I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance  
**[All]**  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Everyone began to clap as soon as they finished; they began bowing like they good or something.

"Alright class time to feedback" It looks like everyone was scared to give them bad feedback.

"Okay! Boys what did you think of the performance?" I turn around to look.

"I think they were hot up there." Say the boys with black hair, brown hair, and brunette who were kissing Brute, Princess, and Luna. The girls blushed and blew kiss at them. Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes.

"Alright then… ah Blossom what did you think of this performance?' I can feel all eyes were on me when she called my name. Berserk was glare at me waiting for my answers about the performance? She must think her glare affect on me … doesn't.

"I think their performance have no life what so ever…" Everyone gasped, and Berserk face was beyond princess.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright class calm down, Berserk it just a suggestion, but you girls seem to be very well developed in this area, why not give a shot." She grabbed me and my sister's hand put us to the front of the class. Berserk pushed past me and I glared at her.

"Next time you do that I'll dislocate your shoulder." I seethed; she turns around glare back at me.

"I run this school so I suggest you be nicer to me if you want to get anywhere."

"Ok the last I check this is an fuck free country and only thing you run is a damn slut show." Buttercup and Robin yelled.

"Why you little bitch!" Brute and Princess yelled. Brick, Butch, and Mitch begin to unclench their hands.

"Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin please let just sing because it looks like their hot headed boyfriend are about to cause more trouble." Bubbles and LaDonna whispered. We rolled our eyes and went back to the front of the class.

"Are you girls ready?" We nodded as she pressed play.

**[Ashley Tisdale – He said she said]**

**[Blossom]**

Boy walk in the spot he so fresh n, uh huh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like 'what'

**I took my microphone from the hold and began dance, and everyone was smiles excepts for the 10 peoples in the back of the room.**

**[Bubbles]**

Girl walk in the spot, she stop traffic  
Shes got everything, you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like 'woo'

**[LaDonna]**

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

**[All]**

He said, "Girl you winnin'"  
She said, "Boy where you been at?  
Stop talking for a minute"  
Just like that they

He said, "You're my baby"  
She said, "You drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He'd do everything to impress her  
He'd say anything to just win her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her

Girl playin' it cool, but she's with it  
She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do, she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked, dancin' like 'what'

**Everyone was on their feet dancing along with us. I smirked when I saw Berserk throwing a tantrum. We had every guy drool at the way our hip swayed. LaDonna and Bubbles made boys expect RRBs pass out with a nose bleeds.**

**[Buttercup]**

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

**[Robin]**

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

**[All]**

He said, "Girl you winnin'"  
She said, "Boy where you been at?  
Stop talking for a minute"  
Just like that they

He said, "You're my baby"  
She said, "You drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"  
Just like that they

One day with you, boy just one day with you  
Everything's so brand new, every day I think of  
Being with you, no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just got together

**[Blossom]**

**We began to dance in sync causing everyone to roar with a cheer.**

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

**[Bubbles]**

Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

**[All]**

Uh, what ya waiting for?  
He said, "Girl you winnin'"  
She said, "Boy where you been at?  
Stop talking for a minute"  
Just like that they

He said, "You're my baby"  
She said, "You drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Watcha doin'? Let's get movin'"  
Just like that they

What, uh huh, uh huh  
We don't need no more that he said she said

Uh huh, uh huh, ha  
We don't need no more that he said she said

We ended strong causing the class to roar and clap like crazy. Then, the bell ring and Berserk and her sister starting shit but we left before thing get to ugly.

"Wow and we thought we were going to get in trouble today!" Buttercup and Robin laughed. I just sighed welcome to Megaville High School Blossom.

* * *

**Buttercup's Pov**

After today's fiasco, we all went our separate ways I was heading towards the girls locker room because right now I have dance. As I approach the locker rooms I heard a lot of whispers.

"Yeah, I heard she and her sister took down Brute and her sisters!"

I rolled my eyes because people with social status take it way too seriously, soon enough I found my dance locker and changed into pair of black short and green tank top with green sock. As I closed my locker I walked into the dance studio, it was freaking huge a wall will giant mirrors with a bar, it like a regular dance studio but have enormous trophies everywhere.

"Hey B.C! I screamed as I turn around ready to chop the person in half and that person was Dee Dee. I clutch my poor heart.

"Oh my god I need to put a bell on you!" All she did was giggle.

'I heard what you and your sister did today. You guy got balls, I got to say I'm impressed." I simply just shrugged.

"They are not all that tough if you think it about it." Dee Dee just nodded her head. I turn around and see Butch was look at me. He has beautiful forest green eyes that are mystery. He has perfectly messy black hair and perfectly chiseled face. He and his brother are both 6 foot 4 and wear the same outfit at Boomer but in their own color. The boys are both radiated wit masculine and ripped. They pack with smooth, lithe muscle their torso had toned abs and muscular arms they has the god like. They have masculine and deep voice and their laugh was attractive, deep, and husky. They are the most attractive man in the world. Butch had 8pack and he's wearing a black sweat with combat boots and a green tank top. I turn around back and blush.

Soon enough the teacher walked in he was an African American man, he looked like a cool dude.

"Alright folk my name is DJ. Most of you know the dance musical is coming up, and auditions are soon. This is big year for the dance department; we're going to do STEP REVOLUTION!"The whole room cheered, DJ held up his hands.

"Not only that we will have people documentary on you guy and dancing part of this school. They start cheered more loudly."DJ began clapping his hands.

"I will teach the boys different from girls, and hope you are ready. Let's begin!"

Few minute later…

"Alright that's enough practice, time to see what you've got! DJ yelled. "Alright girls go first! Let's go to place people!"

Dee Dee and I stood next to each other. Brute spotted me and sneered.

"Good luck, hope you break a leg…literally."I growled I was about t respond, when Dee Dee put her hand on my shoulder. I took a breath it was now or never.

[**Thrift shop – Macklemore, and Ryan Lewis]**

**[Hook: Wanz]**  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I, I, I'm hunting  
Looking for a come up  
This is fuckin awesome

**A lot of the girls were eliminated, but I was barely paying attention I just let the music control my body. It was just me and the music from now on.**

[Verse One: Macklemore]  
Walk in the club like what up? I got a big cock  
Nah, I'm just pumped up, bought some shit from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe is so damn frosty  
People like Damn, that's a cold ass honkey  
Rolling in hella, headed to the mezzanine  
Dressed in all pink except my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girl standing next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like sheets, piss  
But shit, it was 99 cents, buy it, cop it and washing it  
Bout to go and get some compliments, passing up on those moccasins

Someone else has been walking in, bummy and grungy, Fuck it  
I am stunting and flossing and saving my money and I am halla happy  
Thats a bargain Bitch,  
Imma take your grandpa style, Imma take your grandpa style, no for real, ask your grandpa  
Can I have his hand-me-downs? (thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers,  
dookie brown leather jacket that I found digging.  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a ski blanket, then I bought a knee board  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne aint got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like Ah, he got the Velcros

**[Hook: Wanz]**  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I, I, I'm hunting  
Looking for a come up  
This is fuckin awesome 2x

**[Verse Two: Macklemore]**  
What you know about rocking a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowing about wearing a fur fox skin?  
Im digging, Im digging, Im searching right through that luggage  
One mans trash, that's another mans come up  
Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button up shirt  
Cause right now, Im up in her skirt  
Im at the Good will, you can find me in the bins  
Im that sucker, sucker searching in the section  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
Ill take those flannel zebra jammies, second hand and Ill rock that mother fucker  
The built in onsies with the socks on the mother fucker  
I hit the party and they stop in that mother fucker  
They be like Oh that Gucci, thats hella tight  
Im like Yo, thats fifty dollars for a t-shirt  
Limited edition, lets do some simple addition  
Fifty dollars for a t-shirt, thats just some ignorant bitch shit  
I call that getting swindled and pimped, shit  
I call that getting tricked by a business, that shirts hella don't  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Trying to get girls from a brand? Man you hella wont, man you hella wont

(Little girl) goodwill, be popping tags, yeah-ah-ah

**By now it was me, Brute, Dee Dee. I start going harder than ever I saw DJ look at me and give an approving smile. I looked the other way and saw Butch looking at me also, make my heart skipped a beat. I don't why he looking at me makes me go faster.**

**[Hook: Wanz]**  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I, I, I'm hunting  
Looking for a come up  
This is fuckin awesome

**[Bridge: Wanz]**  
I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible  
Im in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road  
I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible  
Im in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road

**All that was we left were me and Brute; everyone tries to see who going to win. We both glared at each not let either the one us of us win. I noticed Brute was getting tired but not stop, it time for me to shine by give it 110 percent.**

**[Hook: Wanz]**  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I, I, I'm hunting  
Looking for a come up  
This is fuckin awesome

(little girl) Is that your Grandma's coat? Hee hee!

We both finished at the same thing time, but I finished a lot stronger than she did. Everyone came to congratulate me while Brute ran out the room screaming.

"Oh my gosh you were amazing!" Dee Dee squealed.

"Thank" I say while the boys do their turn. Everyone left the rooms while I getting my stuff. Then Butch came up to me.

"Who was your dance teacher?" The question threw me off guard.

"What's it to you." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why be so stubborn … because I've seen those moves before."

"Fine my teacher is Jack …" Butch eyes went wide.

"His full name is Samurai Jack right?"Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Yeah but he drop the samurai thing a year ago…wait how did you know that?" He sighed.

"I know because he's my teacher too."

* * *

**Bubbles' Pov**

I looked at my schedule and sighed. My next class was art so I found my way to the art room and walked in.

"Hi the name Mandy, I'm kind of quiet person but can be nasty if need too. " I gulped and look at her she had blonde hair that like a devil horn with a black head band. She had a beautiful curves, and she wearing a pink dress with a flower to her knee. She had on black flat and white knee socks.

"That animal over there is Billy." She point to a boy with a red cap and big pink nose who has on a blue and white shirt with jean. He acts like as if he's a dog.

"He's my cousin"

"Hi I'm Bubbles!" Mandy smiled. Then, Boomer comes looking down at me, and I snarled.

"Wait Bubbles… look I'm sorry, I should have been nicer to you, and I mean you're a pretty cool girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Crap the crap Boomer." He was taken back, but didn't stop him from step in front of me.

"Look we got off on the wrong foot in the beginning… I mean she can be a b**** I know, but I don't want my whole year knowing you hate because my girlfriend got jealous." I sighed, and punched his shoulder.

"And here I thought you were a jerk. Maybe you're not so bad after all." He smiled a breath taking smile if I dare say so myself.

"So are we friends?" I smiled

"Yes!" He smile even more and follow me to our seats. I sat back down next to Mandy while Boomer sat on my other side of me. I giggle when Billy took the paint brushes and ran out the classroom in this mouth.

"Well well if it isn't my little grumpy bear." Mandy smiled towards Boomer and they both hug each other.

"Um am I missing something?" Mandy smiled.

"I just think of Boomer as my brother, he was always there for me!" Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Mandy is the only 'girl' that I 'm allowed to hang out with, because Brat is scare of Mandy." I began to laughing.

"You're whipped." Mandy start to laugh with me, while Boomer glared at me.

"You little blue devil." I smirked and pinched his cheeks.

"Aw you're so sweet!" He playfully slapped my hand away as we laugh again. Mandy smile got wider.

"As you know I don't like people much, but I like her and I want you to date her, not that other blue bimbo." We both began to blushing like crazy.

"Mandy you don't mean that…" She puts her hands on his lips.

"Yes I do! I mean come on look how happy you're wit Bubbles. Bubbles' the only girls that make you smile since you got with Brat!"

I quickly grabbed my paint brush and began painting. I couldn't help myself look back at him. There was just something special about him….

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

I felt like I've been walking around in circles all day. I was looking for the auditorium then I dump into something hard.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I look up to see a boy with a white jacket on, and he had red hair also wearing purple glasses.

"You know you look like my friend Dee Dee…" He chuckled.

"That's because she's my sister. My name is Dexter." While help me up.

"Thank you! Sorry my name is Blossom!" He smiled.

"Well you welcome, if you need any help let me know."

"Um do you know where the auditorium is?" He smiled and point right there.

"Right through that door… I promise"

"Well thanks see you later Dexter!" He smiled and left.

I enter the room and to see Brick looking at me. He has deep auburn hair that hides his eyes slightly and to his mid- back that tie in a low ponytail. His crimson red eyes penetrating through your soul, and his perfectly chiseled face.

"My name is Mr. Taylor and I'm your drama teacher! This year Megaville high going to have a lot dance showcases, and voice students doing talent show, the drama department has to go big this year! We go to do HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!' Everyone start cheering, Mr. Taylor raised his hand to silence everyone.

"This will test your skills on how to understand and covert the types of styles. We're going to do auditions today. I think it will be easier if I just get to learn about my new students. Auditions is start in 15 minutes!"

"Did we miss anything? " The girl with hair asked me, she's wearing a white dress with a black stripe of cross her stomach. She had curves of a goddess, her snowy white hair that's long and black head band that holding it back, she had classy white eyes. I shook my head no.

"Why aren't you talking?" I quickly look at my other side to see a girl with chestnut hair that in a high ponytail. She has on jean shorts and purples tank top with purples converse on her feet and she had eyes like Rodin do.

"It's just that I don't want to make too much noise." She smiled.

"Well my name is Bunny Manson and this' my friend Bell Summers!" I smiled

"My name is Blossom Utonium, I just moved here with my sister from New York." Bunny smiled.

"Can you tell me about Berserk?"

"She's a real Bitch and she's the main reason most drama the majors quits because she being a bitch and a lot of people were tired of it."

"Well, let work on our auditions." They nodded their head as a yes.

15 minutes later.

Mr. Taylor and a panel of judge took their set in front of the giant stage. He stood up and turns around to us.

"We shall begin with one of my favorite students … Brick Jojo! I rolled my eyes. He got on stage in a red vest with jean bottoms and red nicks with 4 boys behind him. He look into the audience and smiled when he see bunch of girls screaming his name. More funny that berserk was glaring at tem for even drooling over her boyfriend, but it only give brick more energy to full his ego.

**[All around the world- Justin Bieber]**

You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it.  
(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)  
I think it's time, think it's time that you show it  
You're beautiful, beautiful

**I just want to wipe that smug off his face. He and his boys separated on stage, and started dancing … very good.**

Baby what you doing? Where you at? Where you at?  
Why you acting so shy? holding back, holding back  
We're not the only ones doing it like that, it like that  
So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back

Cause all around the world people want to be loved  
Yeah, cause all around the world, they're no different than us  
All around the world people want to be loved  
All around the world, they're no different than us  
All around the world.

**[Beat break]**  
**Brick soon jumped off the stage to the table and continued dancing. He winks at Berserk who practically melted in her chair.**

(All around the world)

You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it  
(you're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)  
Light it up, light it up, so explosive  
You're crazy girl, yeah, yeah

Baby what you doing? Where you at? Where you at?  
Why you acting so shy? holding back, holding back  
We're not the only ones doing it like that, it like that  
So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back

All around the world people want to be loved  
Yeah, all around the world, they're no different than us  
All around the world people want to be loved  
All around the world, they're no different than us  
All around the world,

**[Beat break]**  
**Brick started to scanning around the crowd and stop at me. He looks at me with no emotion. H e stood in exact same spot that felt like an emotion. I saw Berserk shaking with rage as he looks at me.**  
**[Brick]**  
Once again, the dynamic duo's back at it  
JB, Luda!  
I love everything about you  
You're imperfectly perfect  
Everyone is itching for beauty  
But just scratching the surface  
Lost time is never found  
Can the DJ please reverse it?  
In life we pay for change  
Let's make every second worth it  
Any day can work if you're working with people saying you don't deserve it then don't give in  
Cause hate may win some battles but love wins in the end  
You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light  
Beauty revolves around you  
So you like that?

All around the world people want to be loved  
All around the world, they're no different than us  
All around the world.  
(people want to be loved)  
All around the world  
(they're no different than us)  
All around the world  
(people want to be loved)  
All around the world  
(they're no different than us)  
All around the world

He end strong and the class seemed to bring him back to reality. He broke his gaze from me and turned to Mr. Taylor and the judges took a bow and run off to the back of the stage.

**10 minutes later….**

We came out of the dressing room with cargo pants and with our respect colors on.

"Alright next is Blossom Utonium." We walked on stage in total darkness then the spot light hit me and the music began.

**[Bonnie McKee – American girl]**

I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot  
Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol  
We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)  
I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate  
And I don't need any man to be getting in my way  
But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)  
I just keep moving my body (yeah)  
I'm always ready to party (yeah)  
No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)  
And I'll never say that I'm sorry

**I smiled once I noticed Mr. Taylor eyes went wide open with excitement, then the light came on and everyone on stage started dancing. I went harder in my dancing while Berserk was going crazy. I show off different of styles in hip hop ,and jump off stage and went harder.**

**[Chorus]**  
Oh I'm an American girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world  
Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television  
Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

I wanna see all the stars and everything in between I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine  
Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa)  
I just keep moving my body (yeah) I'm always ready to party (yeah) No I don't listen to mommy (yeah) and I'll never say that I'm sorry

**[Chorus]**  
Oh I'm an American girl Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night) You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...) Oh baby gonna go all night

**My eyes wandered over to Brick. I was surprised he was actually …. Smile at me. I felt a blush a blush come on my face and smile, it time for me to end it big.**

**[Chorus]**  
Oh I'm an American girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa) I was raised by a television Every day is a competition Put the key into my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

Oh I'm an American girl  
Hot blooded and I'm ready to go I'm loving taking over the world  
I'm an American girl...

I end the song strong, and Mr. Taylor literally ran on stage.

"That was beyond incredible young lady, never have I see so much emotion in just one song!" I blushed. He smiled again

"You've some real potential, I'm so glad that you're in this school.'

"Thank that mean a lot."

"Hope I see you in call out for the lead."With that he walked away. I turn around to see Brick smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't feel proud of yourself." He raised his brow.

"What's with all the hate gorgeous? I thought we were friends." I growled.

"Do you remember what happened this morning?"

"Look we got off on the wrong foot before, I'm sorry, and you were really good up there."

"You didn't have to state obvious but thank you." He smiled, and then I smiled back. I shove him then he shove me back, and I shove him a little harder.

"You're so full of yourself!" He laughed

"You're one character Blossom I'll figure out."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

After first periods , I walk a little further down the hall to my technology class. When I entered through the door I noticed the class room was arranged almost like a science lab with the work stations and computers in the back. The teacher was sitting quietly at his desk while everyone else was working on some invention on the computer.

"Ah, good morning Ms. Utonium, class is about to start take a seats , we have a new student with us."All the students stop what they doing and look at me.

"Now, why don't you take a seat next to Mitch!" Mitch's sexy and charming boy, and he had a messy brown hair and beautiful purple eyes.

I walk to sit next to Mitch while girls ' glare at me.

"Hey Robin how you doing"

"Don't talk to me you bitch."

"Hey no need to be angry"

"Did give me one reason why not or did you forget about thus morning!"

"Look I'm sorry about what happen can you forgive me?"

"Um okay but you let it happen again I'll will kill you." I smiled, then he smiled.

"Ok class enough of the basics, I want you and your partner to build a techno object."

"So, what do you want to build …Birdie?" Oh no … he didn't just call me Birdie!

"How about me kick you're ass, Mitchie?" He grimaced at the new nickname I gave him but shrugged it off.

"Would you stop smirking , we can finish this by the end of the class." I grabbed a few parts from the cabinets and them on the table. We start putting the part together.

Ten minutes later…

We made a stereo with giant speakers and small buttons.

"Alright class, let show what we made."

"Well, we made here a stereo that plays all kind of music off of any types of electrical device at extremely sounds levels." Mr. Lincoln was so excited that he could pee his pants.

"Do you mind demonstrating for us?" I grabbed my IPod and plugged it while clicked on a random song.

**[The Monster feat , Rihanna - Eminem]**

**[Chorus - Rihanna]**  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)

**[Eminem - Verse 1]**  
I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone, public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, I need it too  
Wanting it both ways  
Fame may be a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew seep it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam  
Hit the lottery (oh wee)  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cucko and cuckier as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm...

**[Chorus]**  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

**[Eminem - Verse 2]**  
Now I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment  
And don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it all could be over  
Tomorrow so I keep conjuring  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you wonder there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're brought up?)  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled on Jeff VanVonderen  
Cause I needed an intervention in this to intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very things that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is clonking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice of my head saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the...

**[Chorus]**  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

**[Eminem - Verse 3]**  
Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you regular civilians  
But until then drums get killed I'm coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played gat  
Pumped the villian and sh*t that say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the f*cking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw in the gold chump I will spend  
Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with a...

**[Bridge]**  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy

I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing

Everyone, except a few girls, was clapping and cheering at the new stereo. Then the bell ring and everyone left.

"Hm, maybe day isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be."

* * *

**LaDonna's POV**

I walk to my band class and the class was huge also had all of brand new instrument you can name.

"Hi there little this' band class where you'll be playing any types of instrument and choir." Did he just call me little one.

"Okay" I look around and see Logan smirking at me. Logan look exactly like Butch ,but he has Justin Bieber 's Mohawk styles and beautiful brown eyes.

"How about you sit next to Logan" I just nodded my head and walk over to Logan.

"Hi LaDonna…"

"Don't talk to me not after you did."

"I'm sorry about this morning with my girlfriend. Can we be friend?"

"Okay" I smile and he did too.

"Okay class why don't we have LaDonna and Logan come up and perform for us ," Me and Logan walk to the front of the class . I grab a guitar and whisper to in Logan's ear. He start piano and I start play the guitar.

**[ Ariana Grande – Piano]**

I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (it's not hard),  
It's not hard, (It's not hard),

And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow  
In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered  
Real hard (Real hard)  
It's so hard (So hard)  
Real hard (Real hard)  
It's that hard (It's that hard)

But I rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna dance  
Don't it make you wanna dance  
But I rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand

So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow it through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

I could write a song by my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)

And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow  
In the end, you'll find out that my heart was better  
Real hard (It's not hard)  
So hard (So hard)  
Real hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)

But I rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna dance  
Don't it make you wanna dance  
But I rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand

So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow it through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow it through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

I'd rather tell you about how I'm feeling boy  
And how I'm doing things my way  
If I got my piano, than I know I'd be okay

So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow it through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow it through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow it through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

I could write a song by my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)  
It's not hard (It's not hard)

We end the song strong and Logan was rocking on that piano. I look at Logan who was looking at me.

"You did great out there." He smiled

"You did too." Maybe today isn't so bad.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I stood there at Bubbles' locker as I was waiting for her, Blossom, Robin, and LaDonna it was 5th period and we decide we would all have lunch today. I still don't understand the fact that Butch and I had the same teacher! I feel competition with this kids and I need to be on top.

"Yo Buttercup screw your head on man!" I blinked as Robin was screaming in my face that brings me back to reality. I push her back.

" Okay get out of my face I'm right here." She rolled her eyes while Bubbles closed her locker,

"We have been here for 10 minutes and you was still in La La land!" I rolled my eyes as Blossom got In between us.

"So how was your periods ?" I sighed

"Well, I had a dance battle with Brute and won and found out Butch and I have something in common…yeah that's pretty much it."

"Yeah me too." LaDonna and Robin. Bubbles giggled.

"Well I just made two new friends Billy and Mandy who are cousins ,and became friend with Boomer who's like a god," Blossom rolled eyes.

" I met two girls named Bunny and Bell. Oh and yeah I became friends with Brick. I rolled my eyes as we stepped foot into the cafeteria , immediately I was amused y how many kids and how big the cafeteria.

"Holy-…."

"Girls over here!" We look over and find Dee Dee walking toward us.

"Come on guys I'll show you to your new table."Dee Dee pushes us towards a huge circle table. All eyes were on us.

"Buttercup, Robin ,Bubbles, Blossom, and LaDonna meet the Megaville crew. That's Bell and her sister Banana." A girl was wearing sundress, she had blonde hair and bright yellow eyes just like her sisters.

"Now over there are Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron boy genius .He had buck teeth with blue eyes he also pink hat on and blue pants. Jimmy's wearing a redshirt with blue pants and his hair's like a swirl ice cream cone."

"His hair looks like a ice cream." I whispered , and Dee Dee giggled.

"Over there Billy and Mandy, and Juniper Lee and Marco they both dating" juniper 's a beautiful Chinese – American , she had on a green crop top on and bottom jeans , she had long black hair with pink streak ,and brown eyes. Marco's good looking kid an African American and had dreads , also well- built and stunning dark brown eyes.

"We almost done, my boyfriend Mandark, and my bother Dexter with his girlfriend and Mandark's sister Olga." Olga had black hair that in a high ponytails, and wearing a pink dress with pink flats.

"Danny Fenton and his girlfriend Sam and along with Robin and Raven's dating. The last people are Mac and Blue." Mac waved at us while Blue stared lovely at Bubbles and LaDonna.

"Alright now you've meet the gang! Now let have a seat."We start eating and laughing I saw DJ run up and down the cafeteria , I locked eyes with him and he ran in my direction.

"B.C there you are I've been looking for you!' I raised my brow.

"Well you found me .. what can I help you with?" DJ looked around and saw my sisters.

"Actually it's a favor I'm asking for your whole family. You see the girls who were suppose to perform today… not here. They do this every time it's hurting our repatriation . I heard what you and your sisters did today in voice class, I was wondering if you can do it again please?"

"Fine we'll do it." He sighed a breath of relief.

"Alright thank you so much ! I owe you big time! We don't have much time! I growled and followed him, I turn back around to our new friends.

"We'll be back in a second!" I said while scurrying off to where my sisters and DJ.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me ? This how they look in army!" We yelled except Bubbles who looking at it. The outfit look like in army but it's a slut uniform.

" Who exactly was planning to wear these?" Bubbles asked and DJ sighed.

"The plutonium sister". I rolled my eyes .

"Should have known by the slutty costumes." DJ looked past us to see the back -up dancers are all male, make sure they look good in their army costumes.

"Is everyone ready?" I rolled my eyes and DJ winked.

"I'll take as a yes !"

**No One POV**

DJ came on to the cafeteria floor causing many kids to stop and look at him.

"Today ladies and gentle man we're have a performance for you, they're not your usual performer but we know you'll love them because they've talent! Put your hand together for the Utonium Sisters!

**[All except dancers,who singing the background] [ Rihanna- Hard]**

Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Oh Yeah  
Oh Yeah  
Oh Yeah  
Oh Yeah  
Oh Yeah  
**[ LaDonna]**  
They can say whatever  
I'm a do whatever  
No pain is forever Yup!  
You know this  
Tougher than a lion  
Ain't no need in tryin  
I live where the sky ends Yup!  
You know this  
**[Robin]**  
Never lying  
Truth teller  
That Rihanna reign just won't let up  
All black on  
Black top shades  
Black top maybach  
I'ma rock this sh*t

[**Bubbles]**  
Like fashion  
As in goin to this Gang stop  
And my runway never looked so clear  
But the hottest bit** in heels right here  
No fear  
And while you're gettin your cry on  
I'm gettin my fly on  
Sincere  
I see you aiming at my pedestal  
I better let you know  
**[All]**  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That rihanna range just wont let up)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That rihanna range just wont let up)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That rihanna range just wont let up)

So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard  
**Berserk, Princess, Brat, Luna , and Brute walked in followed by their boyfriend.**

**"What the hell's going on?" Princess yelled. The boys eyes went wide at the vision they saw and in sync they to the middle of the rooms. THE girls follow where their boyfriend point and shaking with rage.**

**"This has gone on to far enough!"**

**[Blossom]**  
All up on it  
Know u wanna clone it  
Aint like me (that chick to flaunt it)  
Ride this beat beat beat (like a pony)  
Meet me at the top (top) top  
(Getting loaded)  
Who think they test me now?  
Run through this town I shut it down  
Brilliant resilient fan mail from 27 million  
**[Buttercup]**  
And I want it all  
Gonna take more than that  
Hope that I know you got

I need it all  
The money the fame the cars the clothes  
I can't just let you run up on me like that (all up on me like that) yeah

I see you aiming on my pedestal  
So I think I gotta let u know  
**[All]**  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna range just won't let up)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna range just won't let up)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna range just won't let up)  
So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard

**[LaDonna and Robin]**  
All up on it  
Know you wanna clone it  
Aint like me  
That chick to boney  
Ride this beat, beat, beat like a pony  
Meet me at the top (top, top)  
Getting' lonely

Who think they test me now  
Run through your town  
I shut it down  
Brilliant, resilient  
Fan mail from 27 million

And I want it all  
It's gonna take more than that  
Hope that ain't all you got

I need it all  
The money, the fame, the cars, the clothes

I can't just let you run up on me like that (all on me like that)  
Yeah  
I see you aiming at my pedestal  
So I think I gotta let ya' know  
**[Bubbles and Blossom]**  
Where them girls talkin trash at? x2 Where they at? x3  
Where them bloggers at? x2 Where they at? x3

**[Robin]**  
Where your lighters at? x2 Where they at? x3

So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard  
**[All]**  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard  
So hard, So hard, so hard  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That rihanna range just wont let up)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That rihanna range just wont let up)  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That rihanna range just wont let up)  
So hard, so hard, so hard

The girls ended up on the dancer's shoulders saluting the crowd and they ran back DJ who was jumping like a little kids.

"You girls never cease to disappoint."Buttercup and Robin shook their head.

"We never disappoint… we're just that good." Everyone began laughing.

**B.C POV**

After we got back into our regular clothes.

"So Buttercup and Robin , what were you guy thinking about signing up for school activity?" Blossom asked. Me and Robin shrugged our shoulders.

"Well we don't know … wait why the sudden interest ?" we felt Bubbles and LaDonna grip tighten on our arm.

"Alright B.C and Ro we don't want you to get but you actually going to do as a family.' We stopped In our tracks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" We growled

"Cheerleader" Bubbles and LaDonna whispered, our eyes went wide.

"We're doing WHAT!"

"Where the hell's that sign -up sheet!" Me and Robin was bulldozing through crowd of people like a raging bull. Oh when Bubbles and LaDonna told us that we that they sign us up for cheerleader we dashed out of the lunchroom in search for the list to cross our name off. On our ways we were suddenly tackled to the floor, we look up to see Bubbles and LaDonna on top of us. We began to thrashing like a mad man.

" Get off of me you **BLONDE/ BRUNTTE HEADED DEMON!**" They shook their head while kids were point and whisper. We growled and they scattered like mice.

"Will you get off them please!" Blossom hissed, trying to cover us up.

" Not until they clam down!" We rolled our eyes.

"We are clam , you just making it worse… We're start to lose air!" They quickly got up and we took a sweet breath of air.

"What the hell you are doing on the floor? All five of us look up and see Brute and her sister ,and Butch and his brother. Brute got into my face.

"We 've a score to settle with you five bimbos." She growled. I narrowed my eyes but remained silent.

"What did we do to you guy now?!" Bubbles and LaDonna yelled . Brat and Luna rolled their eyes.

"You know exactly what you did! Stealing our performance at lunch was pretty low!" Blossom scoffed.

"Only because your dumb ass didn't show up!" Berserk growled.

" We asked for them to do it another time!" robin rolled her eyes

" Another excuse for being lazy! You Should be thanking us!" Princess exploded

" I've a good mind of rip you to **SHREDS!** Buttercup help up her hands.

"Side Voice Okay?" the girls about to retort back but they were interrupted.

"How about we go to our next class together girls.' The boys pulled us by our arms and we walk away leave the plutonium sisters alone.

" Did they just leave…with them!?"They say while trembling in rage.

" They so going down!"

The rest of the day was weird , I mean everybody was acting weirder and weirder by the day. y sister and I were on our way home.

"Berserk totally made a big ass scene in the class today because Black walk me to class and then to top that Berserk gone insane starts to attack me and I defend myself and now I have detention ! I laugh at her.

" No offense Blossom but I thought me and Robin would get in trouble, this make us look good," She shot me a glare and l sighed..

"Brute's following Butch around not let the poor man even get a word out !"I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I never knew going to school would take so much out of a person!"We all laughed at that one and began walking home a little faster. In a few minutes later we got home and did our regular routines. Robin and I were watching TV on the couch, Bubbles and LaDonna were on their phones, and Blossom went upstairs to do her homework. After 15 minutes, Bubbles and LaDonna comes running into the living room, waving their phone like a maniac.

"Blossom get you're ass down here right now!" Blossom comes running down the stairs.

"What's the hell going on?! Is anyone hurt?!" Me and shrugged our shoulders.

"We don't even know what's going on right now.' Blossom angrily sighs as she plops down on the couch next to us. Bubbles and LaDonna then came and stand right in front of us.

"You guys would not just believe what I heard!" They squealed, and we rolled our eyes.

"Bubbles and LaDonna if this another trick to get us to go shoe shopping with you guy then you can forget it!" They shook their back and forth.

"No, it's not that. We was just talking to Mandy and Bunny that Amy is throwing a party?!" Blossom looked at them dumbfounded.

"Who the hell's she?!"

"Amy is one of the most hated girls in school because she's such a slut and would do anything for attention but she's filthy rich and throws amazing parties" I snorted.

"We could do that, but we just choose not to." They glared at me.

"Duh, we just go!" I shook my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea I mean we don't know this girl and cause more unwanted problems." They sighed.

"Fine the party is in 2 weeks and our first high school party!" Blossom and Robin groaned.

"You know for a damn fact we're been to more high school parties than Lindsey Lohan!"

"We meant in this high school!" I laughed as Blossom and Robin blushed in embarrassment.

"Whatever do want you need to do, but we're gonna with you guy." Robin and I jumped off the couch.

"WAIT WHAT!Why do we need to go with them?!" Blossom sighed

"You know just as well as I d that LaDonna and Bubbles will get drunk, and if anything happen to them it our head!" We growled.

"Whatever." LaDonna and Bubbles started squealing.

"This' going to be awesome! We already have VIP invitations!" We shook our head as they ran up the stairs.

"That's your sister by the way." Blossom grumbled as she ran up the stairs as well, me and Robin was laughed.

**This is the Utonium family.**

* * *

**Next day…..**

**Buttercup's POV**

We were on our way to school. I was wearing jean booty short with a green skin tight crop top, and had on green converse. Robin's wearing the same except her wearing in purple. Bubbles were a blue skin tight dress with a demi vest over it and converse and LaDonna wearing the same except it's yellow. Lastly, Blossom was in a demi skirt and red tank top with my white high top converse.

"We've Brute, Berserk, Princess, Brat, and Luna trying to turn everyone against us because they feel that we're trying to steal their life!" Bubbles and LaDonna say while walking.

"Um do you mind Bubbles and LaDonna? Where the hell are you getting this information?" They smiled.

"People tell us everything, because they trust us… that big mistake on their pat." Me and Robin smiled and suddenly attacked them in a hug.

"Aw we're rubbing off on you!" We got closer to school grounds and we wait for Bubbles to continue the rest of information.

"Anyways Boomer still has no idea about Brat and Cody when we went the circus and I am determined to tell him , but then she say she will creating problem if I tell him and I don't want that…." We sighed.

"Oh that reminds me, we've cheerleading tryout today!" Robin and I groaned.

"Please don't remind us! Then Bubbles saw someone she doesn't want to see ….Cody.

"What's hell he doing here?! Please don't tell me he going here?!" We shrugged our shoulders.

"It get worse, look what crew just walked in!" We look over and saw Brat and Boomer, walk in followed by Brick and Berserk, Butch and Brute, Mitch and Princess, Logan and Luna. We saw Cody give each other a look that nobody else but us saw.

"What the hell's se doing?! How is Boomer so oblivious on what going on?" Robin raised her hand.

"Why are you so works up about this? Cody is your **EX-**boyfriend, so what is he's having a fling with Brat?" Bubbles sighed

"You don't get it! He doesn't like her, he still like me! Brat's like a carbon copy of me why do you think he like her?!Also, Boomer's one of my closest friends now I can't let him get hurt because he doesn't deserve it! He's wonderful and charming that you can get so attached to him quickly! He's the most amazing person I've ever met!" Bubbles panting as we look completely shocked.

"You're a lot closer to Boomer than you think….."

"Yeah the only problem's his stupid shit head of a girlfriend….." We began laughing as we stood there watching as Cody talking to the group.

"Well, see you girls later I need to intrude." Not before Bubbles lefts to walk toward where Cody at. We walk inside the school to begin the day.

Class was moving fast then I thoughts it would. We walk out of the school building.

"Ok whatever, now let go changed we've cheerleading tryouts to go to!" Robin and I eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me right now!?" Blossom sighed. Blossom sighed.

"You're known about this for over 2 weeks now that we're doing this and you can't back out now!" We narrowed our eyes.

"Well why can't I don't even like cheerleading!"

"Like I say you guy are doing it!"

"Don't sassy us women!"

"I can't believe this is happening right now!" Robin growled. Right now I was with my sisters in the middle of the football field in spandex shorts and a green T- shirt. They were wearing the same thing but in their own colors. On the bleacher were Mandy, Bunny, Bell, and Dee Dee they said they were here to support us. In front of us stood a girl with red hair and had freckles also she's wearing a purple cheerleading outfits; she had green eyes and red lips.

"Hello my name is Kim Possible…. And I'm the captain of this squad!"Bubbles eyes went wide.

"OMG she saved the world like 300 times, I think she's dating Ron Stoppable…."

I looked cross the field and spotted the football team and instead of practicing they were drooling over some new girls who trying out. I spot Butch and his brothers so I hid behind Bubbles, who was look at me weird and she look in the direction I was staring and smirked.

"B.C"

"Yes?"

"Were you just hiding from Butch? "I scoffed and shook my head.

"No…What the hell are you talking about? I swear you make thing up sometimes…" I look back over there and notice the entire team's staring at me and my sisters; they start laughing and giving us phone sign with their hands. I look at Butch and he look at me; he smirked then winked causing me to uncontrollable blush.

"B.C….Butch just made you out of all people blush?" Blossom said while poking my cheek. I shook my head.

"Y-you're as delusional as Bubbles." They look at me with a smirk dirty face.

"Just admit you've a crush on him and it will all go away…." LaDonna whispered; I narrowed my eyes.

"Either this conversation ends or I leave you to do this stupid cheerleading thing by yourself." She growled as I smiled victorious.

"Alright next are the Utonium sisters, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, and LaDonna!" Kim yelled through the bullhorn; I rolled my eyes.

"Time to get this over with!" I muttered. We stood in front of the table of cheerleaders in the middle of the fields; there were 5 of them with Kim in the middle. I stood in the front while Blossy, Bubbles, Robin, and LaDonna stood behind me in a little pyramid.

"Alright whenever you're ready, you can start!" I grimaced at her cheerfulness.

**[Zendaya – Replay]**

**[LaDonna]**

Make it stop  
Sounds so good, I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know  
I don't know (Know)

**I began to loosen up a bit as people began dancing to our beat. I made my way to the back while switching place with Bubbles, Robin, LaDonna, and Blossom. We began to show off our move like hip hop and start to sway our hips. I'll never admit to anyone… but I'm actually having a lot of fun.**

**[Bubbles]**

But don't stop  
Don't move, just keep it there (Right there)  
Keep it right there (Oh)  
Keep it right there

**[Robin]**

(I wanna) put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go (Everywhere I go)

**[All]**

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
Hear you all day

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again  
And again  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on re

**[Blossom]**

Don't stop (Stop)  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder (Yeah)  
I don't wanna miss a single thing  
I wanna hear every melody (Yeah)  
Beating (Beating)  
Beating so loud you can  
Feel it (Feel it)(See it)  
Beating (Beating)(Beating)  
Beating for you

**[Buttercup]**

(I wanna) put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go (Play you everywhere I go)

**[All]**

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
Hear you all day

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again and again  
Yeah  
When I put this song on replay

**[Blossom and (_Bubbles_)]**

Give it off  
Feel it all crashing down _**(Down, down, down)**_  
I'm so lost  
I'm so lost in your sound

**[Robin and (_LaDonna_)]**

**_(Yeah)_** Yeah _**(****When I) (Put this song)**_  
On replay _**(On replay)**_  
_**(Put this song)**_  
On replay _**(On replay)**_  
_**(List-listening)**_  
To you all day  
To you all day

**I look over at the football team and Butch eyes were lock on me cause me to go harder. Blossom and Robin did splits in the middle. Bubbles and LaDonna showed off the gymnastic we know. Cartwheel, back flips, hand stands, and other hard gymnastics. I found it funny as people watch with amazement.**

**[All]**

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
Hear you all day

Yeah,  
Wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again  
And again  
Yeah  
(Wanna put) put this song on replay!

Yeah (Yeah)

Yeah(Yeah)

We all end up in the same position kind of like the Charlie's Angel as the entire field cheered. Kim stood up from her seat.

"Wow you guy was amazing! You did move that is near impossible but managed to pull them off! I know it against the rule to tell you right now but **WELCOME TO MEGA CHEERLEADING SQUAD!"** Bubbles and LaDonna was jumping like a cute bunnies, while me, Blossom and Robin were smirk.

"Congratulation girls." We turn around to see Butch and his brothers.

"How the hell did you guy get over here quickly, the last time we saw, you guy were over there!" They smile.

"So, you were looking at us." We quickly shut our mouth.

"It's okay… We were looking at you too." We smiled.

"Can we you know walk you homes." The girls and I look at each other and back to the boys.

"Sure…."

* * *

**Saturday Night for the party….**

**B.C POV**

The girls and I were getting ready for the party. Bubbles' wearing a bright blue flowing that stop above her thighs with golden flat and wearing pair of gold hoops. LaDonna's wearing the same thing like Bubbles, but golden and yellow. Blossom was in a skin tight dress that stop right under butt front was sees it go down in a V- shape covers her chests. She had on pair of black sandals and black crop jacket. Me and Robin's wearing the same thing but hers' purples we had on black jean booty shorts and had on green bra with net shirt over it and pair of black Nicks.

We got done put our outfit. Our doorbell rang we see Raven. Bunny, Sam, Robin, Juniper, and Kim stand there waiting for us. We got our stuff and walk to the car to go the party.

We arrived in 30 minutes flat at Amy's Yacht. We walk towards the entrance, and man there different rooms everywhere, from a game room to TV room, to the food room upper deck was where everyone was parties their live away. Me and my sisters was going to the VIP section on inside was size of 7 room combined, there were a lot of kids in there. The room was all gold everything. There bar inside and few couch and booths, there was dance in the middle of the room.

"**Lt scare me sometime when I see you in deep thought "I jump at the sudden voice that brought me back into reality. It was Butch who was wearing a skin tight V- neck shirt that showed most of his abs and tone arms and bagging black pants. I have a crush on the hottest boys in school, the only problem is that he has a girlfriend who hates my gut and I think he see me as a friend.**

"**Come dance with me." I gave him the dumbest look, he rolled his eyes.**

"**Don't give me that 'I can't dance crap' because I know you can dance." I began whining.**

"**But Butch….I don't want too" He didn't let me finish because he instantly drag me to the dance with him.**

**[Rio- Wings (I wanna Party)]**

**_[Butch:]_** Party in panema, baby!

I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba

**I look at him weird**

**"Since when can you sing" He smiled.**

**He released me as a big circle opened on the dance floor then sees my sisters smiling at me. Out of nowhere his brother came out from the crowd and start dancing with Butch and my eyes went wide.**

**"You planned this!" He just smiles at me.**

**[Boomer]**  
I want to party  
And live my life _**(Mitch: live my life)**_  
I want to party _**(party)**_  
And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
_**(But you are a bird! )**_  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then _**(ok)**_  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stopping' then

**I and my sister watch the boys dance and decide to challenge them. We start dancing hard as dropping like it dirtily and grab the boys' collar and start dance with them.**

**[Brick]**  
Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

**[Logan]** I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

You're too slow  
You need to catch up

**_[Both:]_ **You can dance, and dance, but I...

**[All:]** I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

**[Instrumental Break]**

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

**[The girls:]** Laya _[4x]_

Hey

**_[The girls:]_** Laya _[8x]_

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

**_[Repeat]_**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

The song ended and everyone was clapping, and when back dancing. Then, Butch pulls me back to the dance floor.

**Bubbles POV**

I and LaDonna looking around then Boomer and Logan approach us.

"Hello Cutie."

"Hello handsome." They chuckled.

"We got a deal for you girls." We look at them confused.

"What do we get out of it?"They smiled.

"How about a kiss from yours truly?" We look around the room and saw people chilling out, we look back at them.

"You got yourself a deal." We got on top of the bar tables, drawing attention ourselves and wink at the D.J.

"You know what to do!" He nodded and began to spin the records.

**[Zendaya- Putcha Body Down]**

**[All]**

That body go go, go go, go go go go  
Go go go go go go go go  
Go go, go go, go go go go  
Go go go go go go go go

**We began dancing gaining a lot of male attention also Boomer and Logan. We start dancing harder; soon enough everyone was jumping the beat of music**

**[LaDonna]**

Hey you just standing there  
Heard them say that you can move baby

**[Bubbles]**

So won't you make like a diamond  
Let me see you shining,  
I'm take the lead tonight, boy

**[All: Pre-Chorus:]**  
Get you on the floor  
Don't hurt nobody  
Can't you see we were made just to move our bodies  
Forget about the crowd, it gonna be the party  
If you say you can dance, boy then here come on it!

**[All:Chorus]**  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
Putcha body down, putcha body down (come on it!)  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
That body go go, go go, go go go go  
Go go go go go go go go  
That body go go, go go, go go go go  
Go go go go go go go go  
That body.

**We made our way back to the boy and start on their laps, their pull our hip back up and down.**

**[LaDonna]**

Baby I can tell you got it  
(love the way you do it)  
And tonight the floor is ours baby  
I hope you're ready for a round 2 n  
Let me show you how I do  
I'ma run it down tonight, boy

**[All: Pre-Chorus:]**  
Get you on the floor  
Don't hurt nobody  
Can't you see we were made just to move our bodies  
Forget about the crowd, it gonna be the party  
If you say you can dance, boy then here come on it!

**[All: Chorus:]**  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
Putcha body down, putcha body down (come on it!)  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
That body go go, go go, go go go go  
Go go go go go go go go  
That body go go, go go, go go go go  
Go go go go go go go go  
That body.

**[Bubbles]**

Ok I like the way you move it  
Show me how you do this  
(put your body down)  
Now work it like a movie  
I'ma get it into it  
(put your body down)

**[LaDonna]**

Come on! (come on, come on!)  
Come on! (come on, come on!)

**[Pre-Chorus:]**  
Get you on the floor  
Don't hurt nobody  
Can't you see we were made just to move our bodies  
Forget about the crowd, it gonna be the party  
If you say you can dance, boy then here come on it!

**[All:Chorus:]**  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
Putcha body down, putcha body down (come on it!)  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
Putcha body down, putcha body down  
That body go go, go go, go go go go  
Go go go go go go go go  
That body go go, go go, go go go go  
Go go go go go go go go  
That body.

After we finished everyone went wild, but soon continued on their laps. Our lips were only an inched closer we move closer and touch, we pull away look at each other's with love. Then trouble start at dance floor.

* * *

**No One POV**

The girls and their friends walk to the dance floor to see the Plutonium sisters and Cody.

"What hell are you boys doing with them?!"

"you're the only one here is making big deal of it!" Brat growled.

"Ever since you came here all you're done is turn our school upside down! Everyone was happy until now! You Whore Ruin EVERYTHING!" Bubbles and Brat were neck and neck look like their start to glow their color.

Bubbles started waving her hands around in air like a wild monkey.

"Are you kidding me right now?! It's called CHANGE! WE ALL GO THROUGH IT! You certainly went through some damn change?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bubbles face look like the devil himself.

"**DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME BRAT?! YOU KNOW THAT YOU DECIDED TO GO FROM BOOMER OVER TO CODY?! OR DID YOU FORGOT THAT YOU BEEN FOOLING AROUND WITH HIM THAT YOU FORGOT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?! "**Bubbles quickly place her hand over her mouth realizing what she said. Boomer faces emerge from the crowd, and Cody was smiled. Brat didn't know what to do and everyone was because they didn't know.

"Y-you've been cheating on me?" Boomer whispered. Brat shook her head.

"No wait boomer you don't understand…." Boomer held his hand.

"If there an other lie comes out your mouth I don't care if you're a girl, I will punch your teeth out…" Brute stepped up.

"Touch her and I will end you." Butch growled

"Don't talk to him like that, after what your slime sister did I would have do the same thing." Boomer looks straight at Brat with disgust.

"You have cheating on me with Cody?! **ARE YOU FUCK KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" **Brat began crying.

"Well, what else I was supposed to do?! You falling for Bubbles I just want somebody to love me that was Cody and he loves me too!" Cody steps in.

"Well, that is where your wrong sweetheart. I don't love you … I mean you were someone to give me an edge. The only reason I hook up with you because you look a lot like Bubbles. She is my main target, so sorry … wow awkward." Bubbles shook her head.

"That's low even for you Cody." He just shrugged

"I am just like that babe." Bubbles' sisters growled.

"I knew there was a reason I hate you" Cody wink at them, and Brat slaps him across his face.

"**BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! **Cody smiled.

"No, you were just great sex. " Everyone gasped and Brat ran up to Boomer for a hug but he pushes her away.

"So now that he's through with you on now because we're finished!" Brat starts crying even harder.

"B-boomer please …" He shook his head and back away from her. Bubbles stood there.

"OMG I'm so sorry for what he did to you…"

"this is your entire s fault! You will pay for this!" Brat ran out of the circle with sisters.

"Well, we broke a couple s, and humiliated her. Yep this is new record for the Utonium sister." Her sister shook their heads.

* * *

**Four week later….**

**LaDonna Pov**

My sister and I were walking to school then someone grabbed Bubbles scream.

"Bubbles" We yelled in unisons we quickly try to help our sister but got grabbed too and was drag into the alley.

"Let us go now!"

"Sorry babe we can't do that." We turn around and see our ex- boyfriend is kidnapped us (Josh, James, Andy, Alex and Rex).

"What you doing here!"

"You'll find out later but right now you going night- night my love." They held a cloth to our face as we struggling to breaths, they chucked darkly as we get light head and fall to sleep. I hope the boy rescue us and get Robin tracking device to find us.

**Logan POV**

My brothers and I are walking inside the school and waiting for the girls. We are in the love with the girls that why yesterday we broke up with our girlfriend and to tell the girls how we feel. We turn around see the girls' friend look worry.

"Have you guy see the girl today?"

"No .why you ask?"

"I think the girls got kidnapped also, found Robin's phone outside in an ally while walking to school."

"NO!"

"I think we can find them with the tracking device that left."

"Good, we need to find the girls need!" I look up to the cellar I hope you and your sister okay because I will bring you back no matter what and that a promise.

* * *

**No one POV**

The boys and the girl's friend use Robin' s track device that lead them to a building where the girls at. They quietly walk inside without alarm the guard. Then, they heard noise between the door that have big window you can see though it now they can see the girls tied up in a rope on their hand but not alone. There were five teen look like their age.

'You'll not get away with this!"

"Not if they find and got that plutonium sister give us this information." The girl growled.

**[Excuse my rude ( feat. Becky G) – Jessie J]**

**[All]**

Ok  
Let's Go

Me, me, me, me, me  
That's all you ever talk about  
Me, me, me, me, me  
Sick of when you scream and shout  
Me, me, me, me, me  
So baby go and run your mouth  
Run your mouth, run your mouth

I, I, I, I try and show you that I'm there  
I, I, I, I end up ripping out my hair  
Why I, I, I, I, do I even wanna care  
Wanna care, wanna care, care

I can't believe  
That this is what it's come to I've held in  
But it's time you know the truth  
Excuse my rude but I really hate you  
I never thought that I'd be the one  
To fall for it  
And let you in  
To mess it up once again  
I'm over it so here it is  
Excuse my rude, but I really hate you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
This isn't how it was before  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Now I'm the girl you can't ignore  
Now, ow, ow, ow, ow  
I'm brave enough to say no more  
No more, no more, no more, more

Do woo, woo, woo, woo you even want to understand?  
Do woo, woo, woo, woo you think you're still in comand  
Do woo, woo, woo, woo you see that I got the upper hand?

I can't believe  
That this is what it's come to I've held in  
But it's time you know the truth  
Excuse my rude but I really hate you  
I never thought that I'd be the one  
To fall for it  
And let you in  
To mess it up once again  
I'm over it so here it is  
Excuse my rude but I really hate you

They say 'hate' is a strong word  
But I got that urge  
Treat me like a waiter  
So you better get served  
With that Becky G Special  
I'm shaking your credentials  
Acting like a Benz  
But to me you just a rental  
Keep it simple, it's not about the cars acting hard  
It's too easy, boy, you gotta please me  
Believe me, so I hit you in the telly  
When I'm your areay next February

I can't believe  
That this is what it's come to I've held in  
But it's time you know the truth  
Excuse my rude but I really hate you  
I never thought that I'd be the one  
To fall for it  
And let you in  
To mess it up once again  
I'm over it so here it is  
Excuse my rude but I really hate you

**"Well don't care you don't like." they the room and the girls singing an others song.**

**[Cher Lloyd- I wish]**

**[Buttercup]Intro:**  
Ey, ha ha, make a wish girl  
You deserve it..  
Uh-huh, yeah

**Verse 1 (The girls):**  
Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did  
Freaking perfect and 5 foot ten, just wanna punch her lip  
'Cause I know I've been wasting time trying to get your eye  
Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type

And now I'm at home, I'm all alone  
'Bout to pick up the telephone  
Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

**Chorus:**  
I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
I Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)

(uh-huh, yeah)

**Verse 2 (The girls):**  
Baby, I'm gonna keep it real  
Boy, you're the one I want  
I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on  
Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done  
I don't know what I studied for, clearly ya like 'em dumb

And now I'm at home I'm all alone, 'bout to pick up the telephone  
Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)

**Verse 3 (Buttercup):**  
Hey now don't you wanna do somethin', baby, with the roof gone, Baby.  
Aiston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy.  
I'm not sure what kind of fella you like, but I can give you paradise, have it how ever you like.  
I'm talkin' Solitaire, iced-out, ring watch necklace.  
Ain't no talkin' reckless girl, I'm certified respected girl.  
You like to run your mouth, but you're about to learn a lesson girl.  
Yeah you the one, but I'd replace you in a second girl.  
And I ain't even tryin' to see you naked girl, wait.  
There I go exaggerate, clearly carried away, but what I'm saying you can true that.  
I wanna be wherever you at, so if you wishin' you can kiss me, do you really wanna do that.  
Make a wish girl...

**Chorus:**  
Yeah, I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
I wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish i was tall.

Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah  
Cause If I want you, I gotta have that  
(Come, come kiss me boy)  
Oh

**(The girls' laughs)**

The girls start thinking about the boys.

"We miss the boys"

"Well you don't have too because we right here." The girls turn around to see the boys.

"Why are you here?"

'We need to tell you something."

**[Let me love you – Ne Yo]**

**[All]**

Much as you blame yourself,  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love,  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand  
Something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me,  
I can help you out with all of that  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
Hey, hey  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby, oh  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you,  
Let me love you,  
Oh  
Ooh,  
I can see the pain behind your eyes,  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one  
To remind you what it is to smile, yeah  
I would like to show you  
What true love can really do  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in numbness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
Oh, oh, oh, hey  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you  
Girl, let me love you, baby  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats,  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats,  
Heart that beats,  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid,  
Girl, let me help  
Girl, let me love you,  
And I will love you,  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl, let me love you,  
A heart in darkness  
Is brought to life,  
I'll take you there  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Darlin', let me love you, baby  
Love you, baby, hey  
(Girl, let me love you)  
Let me love you, baby  
You, babe  
Ooh, ooh, oh

They end up embrace each other while other watching this beautiful scene with tears.

"Okay let get out of here!" The boys say while holding hand with their new girlfriend whiles the other following them.

"You ain't going anywhere!" There turn see to the plutonium sister stand there with their eyes glowing.

"**Is a fight you want then a fight you get Bitch!" **The girls' eyes start glowing too.

"**Bring on Bitch!"**

* * *

**[Jessie- hero for the battle]**

**Blue's fight**

**Bubbles reached her target first. Brat's fingers sparked and she sent a stream of electricity at Bubbles. Bubbles created a wall of water that absorbed the electricity. Bubbles grad Brat with a water chain on her leg and thrashed Brat to the ground left a big crater behind.**

"**You mess with the wrong one Bitch!' before she punch Brat in the face until she was unconscious then leave cut around her body.**

**Green's fight**

**Buttercup sliced Brute's arm with her sword and Brute scream then she grab Brute's head and smash it to the floor and throw to the wall almost leave her unconscious in the cater. Buttercup then raise her hand and smash Brute with a rock and leaves her unconscious also barley breathing. **

'**Who bad now Bitch?'**

**Yellows Fights**

**LaDonna did a back flip to dodge Luna air attack but summon her guitar.**

"**I hope you like little rock music!" She smash on her guitar sent off a sound wave that could leave a person deaf. Luna start scream and trying to get away from the sound but LaDonna quickly grab her guitar and whack Luna into four build down. She grab Luna again and so loud that it knock her to another building unconscious.**

"**Don't ever estimate me and my sisters again!"**

_**Purples Fights**_

**Princess ran toward Robin and tried to hit her with her foot, but Robin grabs her leg and began swinging into a lamp post which got knock off. Robin uses her wind to sufficed Princess until she was unconscious.**

"**Is that enough air for you?"**

**Red Fights**

**Blossom hits Berserk with her fire arrow and Berserk scream then Blossom light her hand up on fire and burn Berserk's arm and leg. Blossom punch and kick everywhere on Berserk until she was unconscious. "Don't mess with fire!" She grabs Berserk and walk to find her sisters.**

**No one's POV 5 minute later…..**

**Buttercup was dragging Brute by her leg on the Street.**

"**Buttercup She's Not A Rug Doll Pick Her Up NOW!' Buttercup mutters profanities under her breath before put Brute over her shoulders.**

"**Agree with Buttercup they are get heavy!' Robin muttered. Bubbles and LaDonna rolled their eyes.**

"**Or you and Buttercup just lost your strength…' The minute they said that Robin and Buttercup dropped Brute and Princess. They just started at them.**

"**Listen here little girl! We'll have you know …'**

"**Please don't you girls start?" Blossom yelled. Buttercup and Robin glared at LaDonna and Bubbles.**

"**This conversation isn't over!" They keep walking and stop when they saw the towns people, their friend, and the RRBs. Their friends tackle them to the ground and hug them then congratulate them. They got off them and leave them with the boys.**

"**You girl were good out there but this is better!" They smiled.**

"**Oh really." The girls smiled and move closer.**

"**Really." They kiss like nothing in the world.  
**

**Epilogue 5 month later at the beach…**

* * *

**LaDonna's Pov**

**Okay after the fight with the punk girls they was sent to jail for whatever time and now we the beach well you'll find out.**

"**What's up Megaville!' The crowd replied by screaming, the DJ smiled.**

"**Alright – alright! Now let's get this PARTTTTYYYY!**

**[Ariana Grande – The way]**

**[PPGs]**

**I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it**

**RRBs:  
I say,  
I'm thinkin' bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singin' in the shower  
Pickin' petals off of flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just play her (just play her)**

**[PPGs****:]**

**You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it every day  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away**

**If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper**

**So dont you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, dont know how you did it  
And I dont care who sees it babe  
I dont want to hide the way I feel when youre next to me**

**Chorus:  
I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you**

**Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q- question)  
Cause boy I know just what you like**

**Pre-chorus:  
So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, (I'll never leave you)  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper**

**So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**

**Chorus:  
I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you**

**RRBs:  
Uh, uh  
I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You a princess to the public but a freak when its time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine  
Come and watch a movie with me  
American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you**

**Pre-chorus:  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**

**Chorus:  
I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
I love the way, I love the way  
baby I love the way, ooh i love the way  
The way I love you**

**The way I love you, you, you  
Yeah, the way**

**I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, the way I love you  
can make you love me more**

**We ended strong and jump in our car. [ 2014 Mustang GT – LaDonna , 2014 Cobra – Blossom, 2014 Corvette stingray- Buttercup, 2014 Corvette- Robin, and 2014 Mazda 6 – Bubbles.] (You can hear the motor running and rode off to sunrise.)  
**

"**Let's Rock!"**

**[Kevin Rudolf – Let's Rock]**

**Give credit to Zebras345 and this my version of high school musical remix.**


End file.
